


just for tonight (hold on)

by embracedself



Series: SuperCorp [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Communication, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: When Lena's apartment is attacked, who will save her?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	just for tonight (hold on)

**Author's Note:**

> another quick fic that I wrote OUTSIDE
> 
> this is gettin' weird guys

Sometimes, Lena dreams. It isn't often, by any measure. Certainly not everyday. The dreams are almost always more vivid than she'd like, each ending in a horrible way. In the beginning of her friendship with Kara, she used to dream about Kara deciding that Lena was nothing more than a Luthor. In some of her worst dreams, Lena became that Luthor she always feared of becoming. Now, four years and a secret unveiled later, Lena dreams of Kara's betrayal almost every night.

_Lena was in the middle of the Fortress of Solitude again. Yelling at Kara, again. This time, the Kryptonite keeping Kara in place does more than that. It's weakening her at an alarming rate. Lena was not honestly sure if she wanted to fix it, and the thought of that alone made her sweat. She was semi-aware of what she was doing in this dream, but nonetheless found herself powerless to stop. Powerless to save Kara._

_As Kara began to plead with Lena, she found the dream-Lena merely smiling serenely. "You treated me like a villian." Lena reminded Kara. "Now it's time I became one."_

Lena woke up suddenly, drenched in cold sweat.

Another dream, another terrible, terrible dream. She wasn't sure what to do now. Lena thought about using her watch, the one Kara had given her months ago, but at the last second thinks better of it. She merely got out of bed, moving to get a glass of water to start the tea with. Surely some sleepy time tea would make going back to bed all the easier. When the pot of water finally began to whistle, however, it made Lena flinch. She immediately hated herself for the weakness of that.

Lena regained her composure and began to settle the tea leaves within the kettle. "It's okay," she told herself as a mantra. Nearly all the time now, she'd have to repeat the words. It was fine though. She was fine.

Until she wasn't.

Lena was in the middle of drinking that sleepytime tea when she heard her door began to rustle open. Instead of leaving herself vulnereable, she decided to make use of herself for once. She didn't want it to be one of Lex's goons that took her out, in the end. No, the only thing that would take Lena out was Kara's betrayal.

Lena steadily moved away from her kitchen, into the bedroom in which she'd left the Super's watch. She took a moment to recall Kara's words, saying she'd always find her if she used the watch. Lena took another second to reflect if that was still true. She heard the door bust down, and took her chances. Clicking the watch in place, Lena slowly and calmly moved to sit inside of her closet.

"Kara's going to save me, and if not.... then it's truly her betrayal that gets me." Lena muttered to herself. The door to her room was jiggling now, as if the goon (or whoever was breaking in, at least) was finally about to get her, and then.... a masculine scream before utter silence encompassed the room. She had to wonder what had happened. It wasn't until there was a slow and hesitant knock on the door to her closet that Lena realised.

Kara had saved her.

"Lena? It's me." Sure enough, it was Kara's voice as Lena pushed the door open ever so slightly.

"You came." Lena stated. "I wasn't sure if you would." She confessed, and momentarily cringed for sounding so weak. So involved with someone who had betrayed her.

"Always." Kara responded quietly. "Your heartbeat was beating a mile a minute. I would have come in a few more seconds either way." If she had broken the sound barrier when Lena pressed that button, well, that was nobody's business but hers.

"You listen for my heartbeat?" Lena raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sometimes it's the only thing that can get me to sleep." It was Kara's turn for a confession as she carefully crouched down on the floor beside Lena.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of that." Lena admitted. "I thought you hated me."

"I thought you hated me." Kara retorted. "I know I lied, but---"

"You did. For four years." Lena cut her off. "I'm still angry."

"I understand." Kara softened, slightly cringing at the idea.

"That doesn't mean I'm not grateful you saved me. And...." Lena trailed off for a second before taking a deep breath. "It also doesn't mean I wish you were gone from my life." She admitted at last.

"You don't? I thought---"

"Well yeah, I was pissed off!" Lena interrupted again. "But you never tried again. And... I was too afraid to."

"I didn't think you wanted me to try again." Kara argued. "You totally shut me out." She looked hurt, and oh, that was the _last_ thing Lena wanted... now at least.

"I don't want to argue the schemantics of this anymore." Lena sighed. "For tonight, can we just.... be? I've had a rough enough night as it is."

"Yeah. We can just be." Kara agreed, softening under Lena's look. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Please."


End file.
